What Part Of Non Interference Don't You Understand
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Another of those pesky Ascended Alterans is about to interfere. And it doesn't bode well for Daniel and Vala – or does it?  A Daniel and Vala tale with the usual cast and one ancient.
1. Chapter 1

What Part of Non Interference Don't You Understand?

Spacegypsy1

-0-0-0-0-

Another of those pesky Ascended Alterans is about interfere. And it doesn't bode well for Daniel and Vala – or does it?

-0-0-0-0-

**ESMERALDA**

One might think that keeping a memory through a million or so years would be difficult. Not really. I remember quite well how things had gone before. Before ascension. Timid...that would be the modern word for my - Esmeralda's - previous corporeal self. Scholarly. Even brilliant, some had said.

After all, I was the first to help Amelius with his Stargate design. Those nice colorful triangles that light up... my idea. And Merdin's, or Merlin's if you prefer, Device... I perfected the Sangral. Oma? Well, that is when things became quite interesting.

Throughout all the 'rebel's' escapades, I had watched, and made suggestions...all within the confines of non-interference, of course.

Now, inspired by those circumstances witnessed - Merdin, Ganas Lal, Oma Desala, to mention a few, I felt the need to test the interference perimeters. One should note that the previously aforementioned had been banished on several occasions until ultimately, they had chosen eternal conflict or human death.

Orlin had been my sibling long ago, before ascension. Esmeralda and Orlin – that is who we were. And after what happened to him for trying to save humans – as well as the Alterans – I almost changed my mind.

But something stuck with me...minutely minor in the scheme of things, so infinitesimal to seem unimportant, however, significant enough to keep my attention. Nothing universally altering-lifesaving-technologically advancing. Just something that had been left undone. Alright, so this is a bad idea.

Time means nothing. But I do understand that for what could be described as a blink of my once bodily eye, a human's life would have advanced millions of years, or thousands or days, depending on the blink.

Time - to humans - did mean something. And someone's - or more correctly, two someones' - time was running out. If I am very careful, perhaps I will not get caught. Oma did not for, well, time immeasurable. Poor Orlin, though...

-0-0-0-0-

**VALA**

Daniel does it on purpose, you know. How do I know that? Well, why would he bring the blue bandana when he's wearing desert camo? See. Told you.

Gods! Could it make his blue eyes any brighter! They look like crystal about to shatter every time he looks my way. And that's quite often.

He just looks and smiles and asks a question...then turns back to digging in his little hole of ancient memorabilia. I've watched enough of those television doctor shows to know I'm like the nurse in the operating room, he's the surgeon.

I hand him things and nod at his incomprehensible explanations. I've learned a lot about this Ancient stuff...seeing as I've been a Goa'uld and we dug up quite a bit ourselves. But Daniel tends to find the totally uninteresting bits and pieces and then he gets all wound up about it.

I can't concentrate when he wears that damned blue bandana! It makes me want to rip his clothes off!

"What?" He says, sunburned face grinning at me. Those eyes piercing me through the heart.

Shrugging, I look down and draw stick figures in various...ah, intimate positions. One has long stick hair and one has a stick bandana. I'm an awful artist, so no one has a clue.

"Vala!" My head jerked up, worried there for a moment he'd figured out what I was doodling. "Why were you scowling at me?" He asks as those blue eyes darken with concern.

"Don't you feel like someones's watching us?" I blurted out. I really had that creepy feeling, but it's silly since we can all see for a zillion miles in any direction – nothing but sand and a few crumbled knee-high structures.

Of course Muscles is instantly alert, Mitchell just rolls his eyes, and my Daniel goes back to digging.

-0-0-0-0-

**DANIEL**

Now I'm concerned. I thought that odd feeling like someone's watching me was because someone was...Vala!

I can't think straight when she sits so damned close, and has those mysterious grey eyes on me like a laser beam. And what the hell is she doodling that's so interesting?

Sometimes I wish she'd go back to her conniving, innuendo, teasing ways. THAT I can understand. But lately, it's nuts having her around. I...I...I have the urge to kiss her. Every day! I was close to asking her out to dinner last night, knowing we'd be on this mission for a few days. I'm losing it!

We're a team! Me and Vala. I'm able to do twice the work I did years ago with her helping. I don't want to lose that. I can't...be...with Vala and work with Vala. My head shakes, seemingly of its own accord. "I got that feeling, too. Like someone is watching us." I mumbled.

Mitchell hunkered down in front of me. "Alright, Jackson. Me and the big guy will take a turn around the park." Mitchell stood, staring down at Vala. "Watch wonder-boy, princess. Keep sharp and quit drawin' yoga poses in the sand."

When he was gone, I kept my eyes on the place where I was digging wondering why Vala was drawing yoga poses in the sand. I don't think that's what she's doodling. It looked more like adolescent Cuneiform and not well done. But then again, I was seeing it upside down. Every time I tried to get a better peek, she'd run her hand over the sand, erasing it. So – she was up to something and she didn't want me to see it.

I'd found a tiny shard of pottery, millions of years old. It was Alteran, for sure. I kept digging, brushing, searching. Trying to take my mind off of her.

I surprised myself when I griped at her. "What the hell are you drawing?"

"Nothing." She said with a sassy lift of her brow. Ha! Nothing my left foot!

-0-0-0-0-

**ESMERALDA**

So - as modern humans say it - there you go. I met this particular once ascended being... alright , more than once ascended being, on several plains of existence. And I was curious enough – and might I add – bright enough – to follow him. This Daniel Jackson. Knowing humans as I do, several things have gotten me to this point of interference.

The seemingly random meeting with the once Goa'uld host, Vala Mal Doran. I have a particular curiosity...human male/female interaction. I ascended before I got to that part. This male had an instant attraction to this female. And this female an unprecedented attraction to this male.

They both fought it like the plague that killed many of my people. Why?

I know their histories and I could tell you why...but I know it on such a different level it is hard to iterate. Wounded is somewhat close. But then that is much too simple.

When he thought he had lost her the time of the burning - the time his soul nearly died - gave rise to knowledge that he cared. Had she not come back to him through the interference of the Ori he would not be the man he is today. That was a major turning point...in the wrong direction. Daniel Jackson shut down his heart and followed another path.

Losing her in the effort to stop the Ori invasion brought him closer to acknowledging just how much he did care. And again upon finding her he turned aside his feelings. Her kidnapping whisked her away and suddenly his connection to her surfaced once more. Found again...her memory having been taken from her...he rejoiced only to back slide into that abyss of denial, but with a spark he could not extinguish. Daniel Jackson knew he was in love.

She on the other hand, had to make difficult choices. Survival instincts long honed, and with the spawn of the Ori growing in her, Vala Mal Doran chose another. Never forgetting the man she truly loved. Once returning to him, the multi ascended Daniel Jackson, she found him even less open to her unpracticed attempts to show him how she cared. Vala Mal Doran had known she loved this man. But she was incapable of defining it. So she played the vamp, drudging up all her skills to keep him - and the hurt he could cause her - at bay.

Their time together in the void of time finally brought them to that place where they both belonged. Then, it was ripped from them...along with the memory of how they shared their love for one another.

The time for action is at hand. They are still dancing just outside the circle, both completely maimed and unable to connect. This is my purpose – my need to interfere. A simple task to practice my limits, and hopefully my skills, in interference. No ascending humans. No stopping time. No changing something that isn't to something that is. Just a nudge. A chance.

I heard a story once about a man and a woman. Alone in an eden.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

What Part of Non Interference Don't You Understand?

Spacegypsy1

-0-0-0-0-

CHAPTER TWO

-0-0-0-0-

**DANIEL**

I found something so amazing I could only stare at it in awe. I lifted it out of the sand and towards Vala. She blinked, head cocking to one side. I love the way she does that.

The crackle of my radio made me jump and was quickly followed by Mitchell's, "Jackson? We're headin' back. All's clear."

I thumbed my radio, responding. " 'Kay, we're still right where you left us. Found something astonishing, see you two soon."

The large chunk of pottery, with etchings of palms and lush ferns, and something I couldn't quite make out, had a green cast to it. "This is what the planet looked liked a million years ago." I whispered reverently.

Vala reached and took hold of the edge of the piece, still clasped in my fingers. A tingle surged up my arm, as though her energy shot through me. I felt dizzy as I raised my eyes to hers.

She seemed to glow and her voice sounded as if it came from far away. "Daniel?"

"Vala?" Things seemed to go dark and back to light just before gritty sand turned to soft green moss.

-0-0-0-0-

I knew this beautiful woman who knelt in front of me, her fingers lightly brushing mine. Her dark hair long and flowing. Her hands – wrapped around the bowl decorated with palms and ferns of sea green, sage, and soft yellow greens - shimmered as if lit from inside and contrasted with my sun tanned skin where our fingers met.

Her smile was dazzling. Her cat eyes wide and sparkling with joy. Her parted lips moist and cherry red.

The soft green of her flowing dress glistened in the warm sun. The skin of her shoulders, so luminous and pearl like, exposed by the draping fabric, beckoned for my touch.

Smiling, I leaned forward and kissed her softly. A fleeting touch like butterfly wings. Letting go of the bowl I'd made for her, I sat back, content.

Accepting my gift Vala cooed, "It's lovely, darling." Her gaze remained on mine, and her love for me was there in those eyes.

I sighed happily. "We should get back."

Vala loaded the bowl with the apples we'd picked and handed it to me. I added the nuts and large juicy berries we'd gathered earlier. She skipped ahead of me carrying the fish she'd caught, teasing me because I'd missed the very same one.

-0-0-0-0-

**VALA**

He's an amazing man, my Daniel. Strong, gorgeous, charming, sexy - and mine. All wrapped up in soft tan leather pants and a shirt of blue that matches is eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, Daniel." I turned my head in his direction, "There are times I feel I could happily drowned in them." I laughed at his obvious embarrassment...he often found my complements a bit disconcerting. Which, of course, was part of his charm.

Our little hut in this lovely paradise came into view - surrounded by Bougainvillea, soft magenta petals falling onto the path. The aroma of Gardenias welcomed us home along with the babbling brook that meandered across the mossy ground.

The only down side to our happiness was our longing for a child that never came and the fact that our people, our friends, seemed to have disappeared. Stranger things had happened, at least that's what we remembered, though we didn't really have the full memory. Only the knowledge that they had existed.

But we are happy non the less. We truly want for nothing more than those fleeting musings. Idyllic...our life together. With just that little niggling thought...what had happened to our people? But we rarely speak of it. We'd searched. Or so our memories told us.

We fish, hunt, gather other food, walk the gardens, eat the apples that seem most abundant. We laugh, make love, sing songs, and play with the animals that visit daily, two by two.

"I love you!" I called out, running farther ahead towards the hut. He continued walking slowly, calling out, "I love you."

-0-0-0-0-

**MITCHELL**

"Teal'c, you see them?" It took a bit of effort to keep the panic out of my voice as the Jaffa returned from his search.

"I did not, ColonelMitchell."

All we'd found was their impression in the sand and a hunk of some old pottery glistenin' in the sun's glare.

I hit the radio switch - again. And I don't mind admittin' I was a bit shaky now. Spooked. We'd searched for a couple of hours. Where the hell could they have gone? "Jackson! Vala! Come in!"

Nothing. It's as if they disappeared into thin air. "Crap. We better call in for reinforcement. It's a hell of a big place and no where to hide. We're gonna need some help."

Me and the big guy trudged across the sand to the 'Gate. Teal'c dialed and the instant the puddle settled I was on the radio. "This is Colonel Mitchell. We got a situation here. Our archeologist and the princess seemed to have vanished. We need backup. Some stronger equipment for locating their signal. They've been gone about two hours."

I got the usual questions barked out from Landry. He was worried, that's why he does it. Questions answered, I let the 'Gate shut down, sat in the sand, Teal'c standing beside me, and waited.

-0-0-0-0-

**CARTER **

I'd brought the ship, racing at top sped, to help in the search. We've been here nearly two weeks, and still nothing. "Nothing!" I said aloud. "There's nothing, not a trace." I know my tone is less than professional as I stand on the bridge of the _George Hammond_, my frustration apparent. All my skills and knowledge seem like a drop in the universe's bucket.

We've missed something. There has to be some clue. I look at Cam as he stares blankly across the room. He's feeling guilty. I'm feeling guilty. I'm also worried about something. Without the minutest trace I keep coming back to one thought. Ancient Alteran. Ascension. Or, I suppose it could be some other unknown entity that whisked them away without so much as disturbing a grain of sand. Otherwise, I'd have a clue. One tiny fragment of...

"The pottery fragment! Where the hell is that pottery fragment!" I blurted out like a mad woman, everyone turning to me. I can see it … their approval of my thought. Once again I'd come up with something they could hold onto. Something to give us hope.

"On the surface!" Cam yells, excitedly. "Beam me now! I'll get it."

Before I could give the order Marks was on it, I nodded and Cam and Teal'c, who'd come to stand silently beside his CO, are gone in a flash of light.

For two minutes the crew and I seemed to hold our breaths.

"Got it!" Was all Cam had to say over the com, and he was back on the deck, grinning like a fool. Even Teal'c had a smile on his face.

-0-0-0-0-

**ESMERALDA**

Perhaps I didn't really think this through. It seemed logical when first I decided. I had planned well. No children born to be left alone when these human's lives came to an end. No one to interfere (except for me of course) in their happy life.

Now, I see their friend's unhappiness. The couple's longing for a child and other people to share their joy. It's not like I could actually...wait. Maybe if I add to their needs. Friends. Helpers. And if Daniel and Vala's happiness could be complete – children. Others, the friends, could also have children and then the children could come together and have children. And then those... oh my...that could get out of hand.

Their love is so real to me. I cannot fathom why it does not manifest like this on their true plain of existence. I only opened their hearts to the memory of love. I did not change a thing. I did not manipulate their feelings. If I sent them back, they might go back to resisting their attraction. Their love for one another.

Perhaps I should give it another blink of an eye...say a year. Then they would forget their friends. Acclimate to their life together without children. Surely, they would.

Wait! What is happening? What are the others doing? Those interfering humans! How did they figure that out? I should not have left the pottery fragment on that planet! Now I know what Ganas Lal meant! Pesky humans are unpredictable. This is my only connection to human love! I cannot let them take this away from me!

-0-0-0-0-

**DANIEL**

I hold Vala's body close unsure where I end and she begins. She's light as a feather, but strong. She's soft and womanly, but finely muscled. She smells like the fresh peach she ate just before I tumbled her to the bed.

Even though I'm exhausted from our lovemaking, I feel so alive. She is my life. But something haunts me. Something vague that lingers beyond my reach.

What is the purpose of this life? And why do I feel there is another life? I would not trade my happiness with Vala for one instant. And if that other life exists, I don't dare try to dredge up it's memory. Because, if I lose Vala. I lose everything.

-0-0-0-0-

**VALA**

His scent fills my nostrils as I tuck my face up tight into his neck. Our sweat mingles, our breaths and hearts in sync.

I am drained from our shared passion, but I don't want to fall asleep. I'm afraid. Afraid I'll wake up from this beautiful dream. I know, I know...it's not real. There's no logical explanation for it. But I know. And I can't let this slip away. I can't live without him. I'll stop breathing.

Thankfully, our sweat still lingers to hide the tears that seep uncontrolled from my eyes. How can I hold onto this man? This love? It can't be all a dream. "Daniel," I cry out, "It can't be all a dream. Is this real?" I couldn't stop the words, and just their utterance sent a shiver through me.

His answer comes hesitantly waifing through my hair. "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know."

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

What Part of Non Interference Don't You Understand?

Spacegypsy1

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter Three

-0-0-0-0-

**CARTER**

"We know these markings are Alteran. We've proven that. And finally I've found something. A low frequency coming from this shard. I'm not sure what it is..."

Before I could finish, Cam and Teal'c said at once, "Yet."

We all laughed. It felt good to laugh after the last three weeks. I'd extended our mission over the planet, but if something doesn't break soon I'll need my lab at the SGC. I feel they know that, and none of us wants to leave.

Marks, my 2IC, commands my ship as I stay cloistered in the small lab. Cam jogs my corridors day and night. Teal'c lurks outside my lab hours on end. I've had little sleep.

I've angst over what could possibly be on that planet that would make the Alterans want to take Vala and Daniel. "What could they have discovered?" I mused out loud. "The only thing in the thousands of miles of that barren wasteland is sand. Sand and no more then a thousand rocks, a few crumbling stones and the occasional bit of pottery. And this one the only one emitting the slightest energy."

"So, Carter," Cam propped his six on the side of my desk, "if it's not the sand, rocks and possibly not the weird fritzing fragment. Maybe it was Jackson they wanted. And Vala just happened to be with him."

"The Ancients would not have bothered to take ValaMalDoran if they only wanted DanielJackson. They would not have needed to. Perhaps they were dying and some Ancient felt the need to help them ascend."

Leave it to Teal'c to state the obvious. Dying. "What would they have been dying from?" I asked. I'd had that thought myself. "There's nothing on this piece to indicate anything to kill a human...or a bug. And there are no bugs on that planet. No bugs, no animals. There's barely any life at all."

"Bacteria?" Cam offered, his face the picture of worry as he looked at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing that could cause death. Nothing that could even cause a reaction. Nothing!" I felt exhausted and defeated. I was angry. I stood suddenly. "What the hell could be going on! There has to be a reason. Why Daniel and Vala? Why not you two? Or why not all of you?"

Cam threw up his hands obviously feeling as I did – completely baffled.

Teal'c looked pensive and I stared at him wondering what he was thinking.

-0-0-0-0-

**TEAL'C**

I do not believe my friends discovered anything the Ancients did not want them to. I picked up the object, studying it closely. "ColonelCarter, do you have the enlarged photograph of the artifact?"

She nodded, retrieving it from the pile of papers on her desk. Both colonel's appeared tired and worry had resulted in dark circles beneath their eyes. I too am worried for my friends.

As I study the photograph, I let my mind open to possibilities. It is an ordinary piece. There are markings indicating palm trees and foliage. Something else is there. I turn the picture in my hand to view it from many directions. ColonelMitchell stands and looks over my shoulder. I raise a brow as I turn to him and he sits again.

"There are many things. Birds, streams, tropical plants and trees, and a profusion of flowers. A virtual paradise. Reminiscent of your Garden of Eden."

I had intended to continue, however ColonelMitchell jumped forward, and yelled out, "Son of a bitch! And Daniel and Vala are..."

He himself was interrupted by ColonelCarter, "Adam and Eve!"

-0-0-0-0-

**MITCHELL**

"So, now, how do we get them back? It's not like we can call up the Alterans and say 'hey, guys, can we have our pals back. You picked the wrong couple, cause that'd be like usin' Napoleon Dynamite and Lady Gaga in an Adam and Eve movie!" I got this look from Carter and Teal'c, like I'd missed somethin' important. "What?" I asked.

"ColonelMitchell," My Jaffa friend turned fully towards me. "I do not understand the comparison."

I was bewildered. "They don't fit. They'd fight. They'd whine. They'd argue, bicker, yell, sulk..."

"They would be perfect together. They'd be happy. Everybody, well except for them and you, knows they're in love." Carter said all dreamy like, adding. "And certainly an Ascended Alteran would know that."

Crap! I've been their CO for years. "What the hell? I didn't know that! Jackson and Vala? How the hell are we gonna get them back! What if they don't even know? What if they're on that planet down there in some alternate whatever, livin' in paradise, eatin' apples and...and...oh, God!"

I had to sit down. I leaned on Carter's cluttered desk. Crossed my arms and shook my head. I need to clear the image of Jackson and Vala being...together. "They could live out their lives right to the very end. And we'd never find them." I finally uttered, depressed.

Carter squeezed my shoulder and the big guy just said, "Indeed."

-0-0-0-0-

**VALA**

The way Daniel protects me is endearing. He tries to just hold me because I can't help but weep when he makes love to me.

Deep inside I know we can't go on like this. It's hard to imagine another life. One possibly without him. Or one so horrible we had to escape. I don't want to tell him, but I know I have had a child. I just know it. Did I leave the child behind to be with my Daniel?

I've tried to not think, to not remember. But I see faces in the stream, I see horror and death and then I see Daniel smile at me. What does it all mean? I just want him to hold me, make love to me. I feel sick when I think that we need to find out what's happening to us. Open that door to possible loss. Would we be torn apart? How can I endure that?

What if it's all a dream and I wake up to nothing? What would happen if I woke up and he never really existed?

I turn to him, beg him, clutch him in desperation. "Daniel, please." I plead. "Please make me forget everything but you, darling."

Daniel does make me forget everything but him – for a while. He's a very powerful lover, but now he does hold something back. I no longer feel he gives me all of himself as he did once.

Much later, he leaves our bed to sit before the fire. I try so very hard to go back to sleep. To have one more day. But I know it's time.

-0-0-0-0-

**DANIEL**

We've tried to ignore the obvious. Our lovemaking has become more desperate. We rarely ventured out of the hut. We go hours without talking. Laughter seems forced. I can't sleep. She can't eat.

And then Vala began to cry every time we made love. I can't bear to see her tears. But when I try to just hold her she begs me to take her, and I do, every time.

Each night she falls asleep in my arms. And each night I gently move her and go to sit by the hearth and stare into the flames. There is some memory there I need to dig up. And it isn't pleasant.

The love between us hasn't wan, but we're miserable. I refuse to let this awkward life crush our love and I know she feels the same.

As I watch the flames they leap higher and I see Vala's face there, full of fear. I shiver, inside my head I scream her name, over and over. I can't stand it! I squeeze my eyes shut - tight.

I felt her presence and opened my eyes. She stood by my chair. Her gown rustled in the stillness as she knelt beside me, whispering the words I had been too afraid to speak, the words I dreaded to hear from her lovely mouth. "Darling, I love you, but we can't go on like this. We have to know. Daniel. We have to know."

I buried my face in my hands, wanting to cry. "Yes," I forced the words out. "I can't stand the thought of losing you. But we have to know."

-0-0-0-0-

**ESMERALDA**

How could this be? Those are not the memories I awakened. Love is cruel. It is no wonder they fought so hard.

I suddenly feel the pull! It was all a lesson for me! They, the others, knew all along!

As I am pulled away, the lovers fade and I fleetingly wonder if they will ever find true happiness.

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

What Part of Non Interference Don't You Understand?

Spacegypsy1

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter Four

-0-0-0-0-

**CARTER**

It's stopped! The fragment is not emitting a signal anymore! The damned thing stopped! I adjusted the equipment desperate to relocate the only link we had. "It's gone. They're gone." I ignored the tears that pooled in my eyes.

Cam leaned over me, insisting that I try again. He doesn't understand! The signal died, our only link to Daniel and Vala is gone!

Before I could explain, the intercom blared.

"Colonel Carter! Get up here, sir...ah...I'm getting a signal." It was Marks.

We were on the run through the ship headed for the bridge.

"What is it?" I demanded of Marks. He just pointed to the screen. My mouth fell open in awe as I reached across my 2IC and activated the beam on the blinking transmission. Suddenly, Daniel and Vala appeared on my deck, looking bemused but no worse for wear.

"Guys," Daniel said, "what's going on?"

I laughed, rushed forward and hugged them one at a time. Then everyone started talking at once. Questions flew back and forth. Finally I had to assert my authority and shut everyone up. I looked Daniel in the eye. "Do you know where you've been?"

"On the planet." Daniel deadpanned, his brows scrunching in confusion.

"That was more than three weeks ago, man." Cam told our friend, his grin spreading.

"Well, I thought it was awfully long and boring..." Vala whispered hesitantly, obviously not sure it wasn't all a joke.

Looking from one to the other I asked both of them if they remember anything about the last month they were missing.

"You're serious? A month?" Daniel turned to looked at Vala.

"Three weeks missing with Daniel. Well, it couldn't have been that bad." She winked at him and Daniel smiled at her. I was amazed by their casualness.

We rushed Daniel and Vala off to sick bay. The two recovered teammates asked questions. Teal'c, Cam and I talked about our search, but we didn't bring up our crazy theory.

It wasn't until we reached sick bay that I realized Daniel and Vala were holding hands. Something had happened. And I wasn't sure if they remembered it or not.

I ordered everyone out - including myself and left them with the MedTech.

-0-0-0-0-

**VALA**

Daniel called out from the other side of the curtain asking if I was all right. I had to mumble around the thermometer in my mouth..."yes I'm fine," is all I managed.

Once the object was removed I asked about him, my gaze on the closed curtain that separated us.

"Fine." He called back with a little laugh...it made me duck my head to hide the smile from the MedTech.

While being poked and prodded I began to wonder what could have happened to us. I felt fine. Good actually. Wonderful. Where could we have been for a month? Missing? Me and Daniel. Alone. Not remembering should make me uneasy. But I really felt quite happy.

When the MedTech opened the curtain around me, Daniel stood there with his hands in his pockets. He grinned. "I'm starving," he informed me.

We both got a clean bill of health, so said the Tech. I've heard that term enough now to not expect an actual bill as I once did. I hopped up and looping my arm through Daniel's we headed for the mess hall and food.

We'd barely sat down with our trays when Sam, Mitchell, and Muscles showed up and sat across from us.

Muscles stared, quiet and reserved. Nothing unusual...except for a little quirk to his lips. Mitchell for some reason seemed uncomfortable, sitting back, arms crossed and practically glaring at us. Sam began several sentences she couldn't finish, finally advising that we could all meet later to debrief and to let us know we were on our way home.

Daniel, who sat beside me, reached over to my tray and took my apple. He held it up and studied it. Funny thing was Muscles raised a brow, Mitchell sat forward suddenly, and Sam had the slightest tint of red to her cheeks as she looked away.

-0-0-0-0-

**DANIEL**

I wasn't as hungry as I thought, but every time I spied Vala's apple I got this funny feeling in my gut. I lifted my gaze over my glasses and looked at the three across from me. The Three Stoogies came to mind. I've never really seen them, but both Mitchell and Teal'c use that term often.

That large ripe red apple is in my hand and it wants to tell me something. It's a clue and I can't figure it out. I will. That's what I do. If I use it like an artifact, it will tell its story.

I shove the apple into my pocket and once again look up. Now four sets of eyes are on me. "What?" I ask and they all shrug.

Vala rolls her eyes, gets up, and retrieves another apple from the basket. She starts back, tossing it up and down in her hand.

"Daniel." She says in her usual way, which sends shivers up my spine. Good shivers. The way my name comes out of that pouting pretty mouth... God help me, she makes me want her and it's starting to really get on my nerves.

"Hmm?" It's all I can do at the moment, hum. If I tried to talk, I'd say something stupid. Like let's check out of here and into a motel. I can't believe I thought that! I certainly don't want to take her to a motel! That's ludicrous! Besides, there are no galactic motels that I know of.

Vala doesn't bother to continue, she just keeps staring at her apple. Hmm, that's interesting.

-0-0-0-0-

**ESMERALDA**

I am tempted to take physical form and kick him. Unfortunately, following my descent into interference, and the subsequent backlash, I am a bit reluctant to do that...at least right now.

Not so bad, my recall. I was not banished. Actually, nothing much happened. They were pretty smug and said they would keep an eye on me...they do not have eyes! It is more like a stream of consciousness that can be guided in many directions. So, as I know, it will not be constant. Hopefully, they did not 'hear' that.

I will keep an 'eye' on my pets. It is my calling. Oma was right. There is much good to be done in the universe and beyond. This is my corner so to speak. Daniel and Vala.

I have recently tapped deeper into that stream of consciousness to get some idea of the imbalance of human male/female love. So much pain and heartache and so much joy to be found there. These two should be in the nonexistent – but soon to be released - 'guide to understanding human love'. I've put myself in charge of that.

-0-0-0-0-

**MITCHELL**

Once we arrived at the SGC, Carter presented our theory to Landry. He wasn't happy. Daniel and Vala were put on a month leave of absence until Carter gets back and gives him a full report. We're meetin' in the morning, me, Teal'c and Carter, to go over the particulars so she can work on it while she's out on her current mission on the _Hammond._

The scuttlebutt 'round here is that Daniel and Vala were taken by unknown aliens and are on stand down 'til the whole mess is cleared up. And that's what they think too. No use in tryin' to tell them the theory. Jackson would go ballistic and Vala would follow him there, crazy alien chick that she is. She'd drive the man off the edge and jump over it after him. Damn. That's trouble. I've seen 'em a time or two holdin' hands. And when they aren't, Jackson has his hand ridin' low on her back. I just don't need that to happen. But what can I do?

That means me and the big guy are on our own. Either that or we get loaned out to other teams. Crap, what a mess.

I'll weather this storm, and pull the four piece band back together in about thirty days. Whatever the Ancients were up to, looks like they're finished, so all should be well.

The IOA is all up in a twitter about the possibility of Ancients snatchin' whoever they want to when they want to. Landry will settle the IOA down. We can deal with it.

It's been years since we heard a peep out of the Alterans. No worries there.

I got the medical report back today. I skipped all but one thing. Thankfully, Vala wasn't pregnant. That's all I really needed to know. So, maybe it was just some weird experiment.

I gotta say, I'm a bit worried about those two and their fascination with apples. Son of a bitch!

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

What Part of Non Interference Don't You Understand?

Spacegypsy1

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter Five

-0-0-0-0-

**VALA **

I keep thinking I should be sleeping with Daniel. It makes me smile. Surely we had been sleeping together...at least as in sleeping...in our forgotten time together. Otherwise why the funny feeling? And it is a real time thingie – but forgotten. Not like the other wonko time that never existed – or so they say!

I grabbed the extra pillow and pulled it close, turning to my side and snuggling deep into my covers.

All of a sudden I felt a presence in my room. Nothing scary, though. I got that in my head. How very odd. And there was an air of apology...I can't explain it. And a feeling of being watched over by someone – like an angel.

I drifted off to sleep, words floating around. _I don't have long, Vala, they will come soon. I wanted you to know I'm sorry in some ways. And I will be around off and on to check on you. When I can. I understand now. I understand Oma better. It's something we have to do. Those of us who have a special calling. I have to go now, they're coming. One last thing...Daniel lo..._

I bolted up suddenly wide awake, shoving the sleep mask up into my hair. I'd had a dream. Daniel and I making love on soft moss covered earth, a brook babbling nearby. Warm sun and the smell of flowers everywhere. It was so real! I threw the covers off and got out of bed.

I paced trying to recapture the images from the dream. A knock at my door startled me. I laid my cheek against the cool steel, "yes?"

"It's me." Daniel said and I snatched the door open. He wore pajama pants and nothing else. It's a damned good thing he didn't have on that blue bandana...I'd have 'done him' right there!

His warm hand pressed against my chest and he gently shoved me backwards and closed the door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-

**DANIEL**

I have no idea why I'm here - okay, maybe I do. It has something to do with apples.

She's absolutely adorable in those cute shortie pj's with her hair looking a fright and that crazy gel sleep mask shoved up into it creating havoc in the dark tangled mass.

My eyes take a long scan from her painted toenails back up to the crazy hair. "Did I wake you?" Stupid question. What else could I say? I miss you. I should be sleeping with you – but don't ask me why. I just think I should. And by sleeping, I mean sleeping...or do I?

Holy Buckets! "Do you wanna go out to dinner tomorrow night?" I say so fast even I had trouble understanding!

She turns away, looking around the room. It took me a minute to figure it out. She's looking at the clock. It's two in the morning. I corrected my statement. "I mean tonight?"

Nodding, she doesn't speak. Just grins wide and keeps nodding.

Okay, good, I thought, then nodded myself, and left.

It wasn't two minutes before she knocked on my door. Sleep mask still riding her head, barefoot, and grinning. "What time?" She asks, twisting to and fro.

I yanked her into my room, closed the door, pressed her up against it and kissed her. Kissed her like I would die if I didn't possess every bit of her incredible mouth. Kissed her in every direction I could get to. Kissed her hard. Then, without a word, I opened my door and shoved her out. Finally finding my voice I said, "Seven," and slammed the door in her face.

-0-0-0-0-

**ESMERALDA**

That went well.

-0-0-0-0-

**VALA**

I didn't sleep a wink. Not one second. My eyes never closed. I spent the entire time until my alarm went off staring at the ceiling, smiling and rubbing my fingers across my Daniel kissed lips!

I dressed quickly, and hurried towards Sam's lab, knowing she was leaving sometime today.

"I have to go shopping!" I shouted and cringed when both Sam and Mitchell flinched. Muscles turned with a lift of both brows. Understandable, it was 0500 after all.

I'd come to a full stop just short of Sam's white-board. My gaze -as always - was draw to her colorful equations. I blinked, cocked my head and my mouth fell open – way wide.

It looked like a cartoon. With stick figures. Much, much better than my stick figures. There were palm trees and unidentifiable stick foliage and flowers. And lots and lots of big red apples hanging on stick trees. Words were scattered. Adam. Eve. Eden. Alteran. Daniel. Vala. 32 days. Experiment - followed by a question mark. Then in a totally otherwise unused orange marker – Interference – also followed with a question mark and two stick figures embracing. One had pigtails and the other one wore little round glasses.

My friends looked sheepishly at me. I picked up the widest tipped red pen and wrote – W. T. F. – with six question marks.

Muscles immediately turned and left without a word. Mitchell backed up slowly, grinned, creating those cute little crinkles around his baby blues, and took off almost flying out the door.

"Ah." Sam stumbled over the simple sound. "We...er...have a theory. I tried polynomial sublimation to bring it into some scientific equation I could understand...you know...you can bring all finite power coefficients to zero and work out the cubics by inspection and using the factor/remainder theorem. Anyway, I can't go shopping. I have to get back to my ship. Right now!" She wiped the board clean, gave me a nice smile, and walked out – obviously with effort to stop from running.

How very disturbing. I mean, shopping alone. I wonder what Walter is doing?

-0-0-0-0-

**DANIEL**

She wore a red dress. I wore a red tie. We both ordered apple pie...for dinner. At some point I will figure that out.

When, on our walk downtown after dinner, I mentioned the apple theme she told me about the white-board and Adam and Eve.

I got very quiet and waited for my own denial to start. I waited longer for my incredulous shouting. Then I waited a lot longer...finding myself with my arm around her back and nearly three blocks from the restaurant... and waiting for the anger at our friends.

Nothing happened. I just pulled her close up against me and admitted it was a possibility – doubtful but possible. We should talk about it I told her. I had a plan.

-0-0-0-0-

**VALA**

"Vala," Daniel said as we walked, "I have a friend who owns a house in Monteverdi, Costa Rica. Well, actually it's more like a hut. But since we can't go off world until they're sure we won't go black ops or padded cell - want to go?"

"Daniel," I cooed, very comfortable tucked up against his side, my arm wound around his waist, "can we make love on some mossy-spongy ground? With fragrant, pretty flowers all around?"

"Absolutely," Daniel grinned and kissed my nose. "Anywhere and everywhere. Inside the hut and outside under the warm sun, with some babbling brook – it's a tropical paradise – lots of bougainvillea."

I sighed in contentment. "I love bougainvillea, darling."

"Me too, sweetheart." This time he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Daniel." I said boldly, honestly, because I did love him.

He turned me in his arms and kissed me hard, mumbling around, in and out of my mouth. "Me too... I mean you, Vala. I love you."

-0-0-0-0-

**ESMERALDA **

What part of non-interference don't I understand?

I said, 'Nothing universally altering-lifesaving-technologically advancing. No ascending humans. No stopping time. No changing something that is not to something that is. Just a nudge. A chance.' I did not EVER say that I would not futz with their memories – just the minutest bit, just so they could remember that maybe there was something there. It was all them. Their true feelings.

I am currently floating in the stream of consciousness...and there is not a ripple on the air waves... I got away with it.

There are innumerable marriage rituals that come to mind – a million or so years of possibilities. I do not think that is something I need to be concerned about. So...off I go to study up on baby making, just in case I am needed. There could be some technical...or physical glitch. Or the multi-ascended one might need a swift kick in the... well, anyway, it is a calling.

~END~ ~END? ~ There is the possibility of a Sequel/update with Esmeralda, Daniel and Vala, and the rest of our favorite characters - we will see if that manifests. Also, A BIG Thanks to my beta... I so much appreciate all you do for me!


End file.
